


Covers for The Omega Sutra

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Omega Verse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Omega Sutra is complete!  Here are some of the covers and edits I have made while writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covers for The Omega Sutra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Omega Sutra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476125) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



 

 


End file.
